


Non-Mutual Meal

by LovetheBlueCascades, SketchySquiggles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Animal Transformation, Same Size, Vore, Werewolf, its great, morty is scared shitless, rick is fucking nuts, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheBlueCascades/pseuds/LovetheBlueCascades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySquiggles/pseuds/SketchySquiggles
Summary: Rick Sanchez sometimes creates horribly designed things, and when things go wrong, the only thing you can do to solve the depression is eat....right?





	Non-Mutual Meal

Rick tinkers silently in the garage, his mind buzzed with alcohol. He lets out a long sigh and lets out a tired hiccup as he grabs a screwdriver from a nearby stand. He screws in a few more bolts, looking at the device with hazy, glazed eyes. He sticks his tongue out, drooling a little.   
“Perfect-” He muses, grinning at his work. He takes a long, well deserved swig from his flask, resting in his chair, his hands resting on his beer belly as he stares contentedly at his invention. His eyes look up and down it, slowly growing hatred in it. He bites his lip a little, sitting up. He sighs and puts the flask down. “It’s not fucking good enough…..” He smashes a fist against the work table, running his fingers through his hair.  
A small knock comes from the door and the man perks up. He looks outside the garage window...it’s dark out and the moon shines high above in the sky. He rolls his tired eyes and turns around in the chair. “What…” His voice is shallow and slurred. Morty opens the door, peeking through the crack.   
“H-Hi Rick…” Morty walks in, jumping back as Rick stands up to his entrance. The boy gulps and fiddles with a button on his pajamas. Rick sighs and pulls his flask from the table, drinking it quietly.   
“W-W-What do you want Morty….?” He hiccups and belches, taking another large swig from his flask. Morty looks down at the ground, his eyes maneuvering upwards to his grandpa.   
“Can’t sleep.” He answers, walking over to his grandpa. Rick sighs and nods, understanding how that feels. He sits back down, his tummy gurgling from the lack of real nutrients in his body. Morty looks down at Rick’s stomach, and then up at his face. “I-If you’re hungry I could g-get you something?” Rick shakes his head, taking another long swig, causing Morty to shiver. The strong smell of whatever his grandpa drank always make his stomach churn and his mind swirl. He looks at the machine on the table, cocking his head to the side.  
“Wh-What’s that Rick?” He points at the metallic looking collar on the table and sighs.“Some stupid-stupid machine I fucked up just now...why?” Rick looks at his grandson. He seems to not mind Morty being there but he remains tense, watching the boy carefully.   
And he is right to do that, because as soon as Morty begins to reach for the collar, Rick slaps his hand away with the flask.  
“OW! O-Oh, J-J-Jeez Rick...w-what was that f-for !?” Morty stutters, biting his lip to hold in the tears so he looks tougher. Rick rolls his eyes and moves the collar away from the boy, threatening to hit him with it again.  
“This-This shit isn’t something i’m just gonna let you touch, Morty, this is a device that…..you know, I don’t even know what it does….” Rick rubs his temples a little, trying to come up with something as he goes back through the process. His brain is just mush at this point so he doesn’t exactly know what to say, causing Morty to snicker a little. “I-It does something, Morty, does this really need an answer?” He snaps back, snarling a little.  
“I-I guess not.” Morty smiles and shrugs his shoulders, leaning on one side. “Are you ever gonna test it?” Rick looks at it, and then at Morty, shrugging a little.  
“I-I don’t fucking know, does it look like I know what I’m gonna do with it?” Morty shakes his head in response, grinning a little but more. Rick merely remains frowning, looking at the collar. He picks it up with a hand, feeling over it with a thumb. The smooth, almost silver like texture of the collar makes the man shiver a little. He looks back at Morty.   
“Put it on.”   
Morty blushes nervously, backing up. “Wh-What no! Jeez R-Rick I-I-I know-I know Morty’s are all up and used as slaves but I am n-no animal!” This comment makes Rick mentally shoot himself in the head. He looks at Morty, his unibrow furrowed.   
“That did not need to be said you-you little shit. Now shut the fuck up and put it on…” Rick says almost calmly, his voice low and almost raspy. Morty shakes his head crossing his arms.   
“Wh-Wh-What if it’s dangerous!?” The teen protests. Rick groans.  
“That’s the fucking p- oh fucking forget it ! I-I-I’ll put it on, Morty. Seeing as you’re too much of a fucking wimp.” He belches and puts the collar around his neck, turning it on with a few buttons. He holds his arms out, dramatically. “Happy?” Morty stares at Rick for a moment, the collars light up buttons flashing different colors. Morty whines a little, covering his mouth nervously.   
“Ooooh jeez Rick….!” Rick looks down at the collar, trying to take it off slowly. The collar begins to beep louder and faster, sending Rick to start and frantically starting to take it off. He digs his nails into the metal, trying to pry it off his neck.   
“W-Well don’t just stand there Morty!” He belches, continuing to pull and pry the metal collar off. Morty nods and shivers, running around the basement, looking in nooks and crannies for anything that could help. Rick huffs, curling into himself a little. “F-Fuck….Morty…” He slightly whimpers, sitting on the floor. Morty turns around, looking at his grandpa. He blinks, trying to calm down.  
“R-Rick….are you okay?” Morty walks towards him, going around him. Ricks face is winced together painfully. His teeth are clenched and drool drips from his mouth in a puddle in front of him. Morty jumps back a little when Rick’s eyes fixate on his. He tries to diverge eye contact with his grandpa, but honestly, the state he’s in makes him want to look at him more. He takes another small glance at his grandfather, who rises on all fours. He crouches a little, gripping the floor protectively to stand his ground. Rick lets out a loud, gurgly snarl, causing Morty to back up more. He backs up directly into the door of the garage, looking around for the remote to get out. It’s nowhere in sight. He gulps nervously, looking back at Rick. His blue, slick hair grows longer, gluing itself onto his skin like a fur pelt. His muscles contort and contract, making his clothes rip slightly. He drops to the ground, squirming to free himself from his bindings, ripping and tearing at his clothes, along with the collar. He snarls at the poor boy, fully aware that he isn’t going to help. Morty bites his lip, holding himself a little.   
“R-Rick, c-calm down! Don’t-Don’t loose yourself…” Morty manages to stammer out as Rick continues to contort and form ears and a tail. His spine snaps, causing Rick the whine low and hard. He clenches his growing fangs in pain, his fingers and toes growing into paws with long, sharp, black claws. He breathes heavily, laying on the floor for a moment. Ripped up clothes surround him, and drool continues to salivate from his mouth. Morty slightly walks over to him, seeing his grandpa’s furry chest rise and fall as he pants. He crouches down to look over the newly formed wolf. Rick is a lot bigger than a normal wolf, which slightly scares him. He slowly starts to move a hand in a circular motion on Rick’s chest, trying to calm him down, but Rick snarls, standing up weakly. He bares his yellow teeth, Morty falling down into the clothes and drool.  
Rick calms down a little, his tail still thrashing somewhat violently. His fur bristles up as his eyes move all over his grandson. He exhales hard, grunting slightly.  
“Wh-What was that for?” Morty cocks his head to the side, confused at the odd grunt the wolf made. Rick sits down on the ground, still eyeing the boy. His thin stomach makes another loud grumble and he drools even more, it drips onto the stone floor hard as he licks his maw with a wet tongue. Morty turns white, panicking. He sees Rick slightly goes down on his haunches. Morty remains quiet, moving over a little. He eyes the door out of the garage. He could escape ! But..then again, his mother is sleeping upstairs. Well...she does drink a lot, so maybe she wouldn’t be disturbed. He takes that small chance, turning on his heel and running as fast as he can to the door. Rick snarls and jumps up, rushing after him. He’s fast, but Morty’s a bit faster. He runs into the house, shutting the door, but not fast enough because Rick remains fast on his tail. Morty squeaks and runs across the living room and into the kitchen. Rick smashes into the couch, jumping over it. His claws dig into it as he launches himself off, running into the kitchen. He slides a little, snarling at Morty, who is standing on the counter.  
“Rick ! C-Calm d-down !” Morty stutters, worried for himself and his grandpa. “I-I know it hurts Rick, b-b-b-but you have to calm down ! It’ll hurt more if you keep this up!” Rick snarls, clearly not listening to Morty at this point. His predatory instincts weave through his mind, blocking everything humane out. He charges and jumps on the counter, biting Morty’s shirt and dragging him to the floor. Morty smashes against the wood floor, grunting in pain as he feels a hard paw against his chest. The smell of liquor and drool coats over his face and he winces. Rick grumbles softly, coating his grandson in wet, sticky drool. His tail wags hungrily as he does this, getting a good taste of what he’s about to indulge himself in. Morty squirms hard against this, trying to kick Rick off of him.  
“R-Rick, lemmie go !” Morty whimpers hard, trying to push the wolf off with his noodle arms. That ultimately fails, causing Rick’s weight to push down on him harder. Breath is knocked out of the poor boy and his head smashes against the ground as Rick licks his face again. The wolf’s maw opens wide, giving Morty a good guess as to what he’ll be sliding down and into. Morty gulps hard, still trying to squirm away. But this doesn’t last long. Rick’s mouth slides over Morty’s head, the boy screaming in terror as alcohol fills and stings his nose and head.   
Rick isn't careful as he practically shoves Morty down his throat, resulting in some small scratches and later bruises for the poor teenager. Morty tries to scream, but quickly realizes he can't once he's enveloped by Rick's strong and tight throat. Instead, he tries struggling and holding himself, but fails. After a few minutes, he drops into Rick's stomach, which even with how big he is as a wolf is very cramped in the least. The wet, contracting muscles press against him and the whiskey bubbles underneath and around him as he shifts into an awkward position. Rick is standing up, he guesses. The wolf manages to stand up straight, the teen slightly jostling in his now full stomach is a tad enjoyable. He pads his way slowly back into the garage through the living room. He goes over to the pile of clothes moving them around with his muzzle, plopping himself down inside the lump. His tail and paws wrap around his squirming stomach as Morty tries to get comfortable, still worried as ever. He pushes against a wall, trying to get Rick’s attention.   
“R-Rick…..you’re going to let me out...right?” He looks around his chamber, the stench being bearable now. He pushes again, asking the same question, resulting in Rick giving a low growl. Morty stays quiet, leaning back. He hugs his knees the best he can, closing his eyes. “I just wanted to know because I don’t wanna die...and I don’t want you to get another Morty. There are so many of me and you could replace me. I just don’t want that to-” Rick pats his stomach with a paw, growling a bit softer. Morty understands the comfort and relaxes a little, shuffling around a bit more before curling up and resting his eyes. Soon enough it’s morning and he’s let out. And as soon as he is he gives the wolf a huge hug, managing to get the collar off easily. Let’s just say this might not be the last time they’ll use it.


End file.
